full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Talbot
Peter Talbot is the main character of the Full Moon High story. A young man given the gift of being a werewolf, but unknowingly by fate, destined to become a true Alpha wolf, as he now leads the Talbot Pack. As well as the first to use his Lycan gifts to protect his home town, and soon the world from the forces in the Darkness. Characteristics Name: Peter L. Talbot Age: 16 Hair: Black (in both forms) Eyes: Brown (Yellow) Likes: Action Movies, video games, Reading at Barnes N’ Nobles, the Dark Knight Trilogy, Man of Steel, Hanging out with his friends, being with family, Soccer (later on as he adepts in sports) Dislikes: Losing his Friends, being bullied, his friends being harmed/threatened, losing control of his lycan basic instincts, hurting people Family: Lawrence and Katherine Talbot (Parents: Missing/Dead); Ben Talbot (Uncle: deceased), Sir John Talbot (Grandfather: Alive), Singh (Manservant, mentor, uncle figure: alive) Background Born in the Talbot Family, Peter had a pretty lonely childhood. His parents disappeared on him, and he was left alone with his estranged grandfather, Sir John Talbot who lived in Talbot Hall located in Washington. He grew up not having many friends, except for one in kindergarten, Christine Argent, and one who left him unintentionally, Ashley Norwest. All his life, he had been a sickly skinny boy, who was bullied by some of the more relentless students in his school. That and being with an estranged grandfather wasn’t all that good. But he didn’t let it get him down, as he still had Christie, and Mikey Corvic, whom he met in the fourth grade. But all that changed, once he was bitten by a werewolf at the age of 16 on spring break. Twelve days later on his first full moon, he transforms, but surprisingly doesn’t become a monster in personality. However, he has gained a sense of freedom with his new form, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made him stronger. The next morning, he wakes up at his grandfather’s front yard, with him standing above him with a blanket. It is revealed that his grandfather is a werewolf as well, and that the reason why he had remained isolated from him was because he didn’t want him to be scared of him. But Peter is more than happy to accept that, and the two are now closer than ever. Weeks pass as Peter becomes stronger, more confident, and a better person. But in time, eh realizes that he isnt the only werewolf or creature in the night in Washington. And so, by putting together a group of werewolves, whom were transformed by the same one that made him, he vows to use his powers to do good, and in some way change people’s point of view about werewolves. Personality Peter is a typical teenage boy his own age. Although most of his life, he has been constantly bullied by Roland in high school, and Kenny Harper from grade school and high school, as well as their cronies, Donald, Mark, Tubbs, and Kenny's brother, Jimmy, who's a senior and more sadistic than his brother. This bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Although he longs for companionship and friends, he fears that they will leave him or be taken by it. He initially has a laidback and passive personality, mostly due to having asthma and health conditions. Once he has been changed, his passive nature remains, but he becomes more daring and more into activities, mostly with the Soccer team. Peter shows a great fear of emotional pain and of being hated or left behind, likely due to his perception of being abandoned in his youth and, subsequently, blaming himself for not being good enough to make his grandfather notice him. In general, Peter is shown to be quite introverted due to having little to no meaningful contact with others. In social party situations, he is shown to feel quite awkward, and he often has difficulty how to interact around others. He is shown to the extreme of this, forsaking many lives (even his own) to save one person. He hates being bullied, done not only on himself, but on to others as well. Peter also cares deeply for his friends; He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. Peter is an unusually brash, daring character who acts before he thinks. He has a resolute and determined personality which always places his friends priority over himself and attempts to to save anyone close to him, regardless of the situation. Due to his compassionate personality, he draws others close to him, despite most initial negative impressions. Skills/Abilities Beta Werewolf-Alpha Werewolf-Kinsmir Werewolf Acting Skills: Sonic Howl: Relationships Peter's Relationships Gallery Peter Talbot, the Talbot Alpha.jpg|Peter Talbot, the Alpha Peter Talbot in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Peter Talbot in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Together in the Moonlight.jpg|First Full Moon Date Another Full Moon Date.jpg|Moonlit Evening Maiden of the Moon.JPG|Peter's Maiden of the Moon Trivia * Peter's name is made up of two separate sources. Peter coming from the old story, Peter and the Wolf, and Talbot originating from the original Wolfman, Lawrence Talbot from the original and remade Wolfman film by universal studios. * His character is somewhat similar to Peter Parker in origin and transformation: both parents missing, raised by an elderly grandparent relation, bitten by an animal and gains superpowers. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack